FF9 Art II
by Love Monkey
Summary: A Sequal to the Sequal, What DID happen to Locke, Freya and Steiner? *oh man* R+R!


FF9 Art II: A sequel to the sequel  
  
Well in the last story, we were all wondering what happened to Locke,  
Freya, and Steiner *oh man* We're about to find out.  
  
*Outside Alexandria, Locke was sitting in the fields thinking about   
what happened 3 years ago in Treno when Zidane ran across the green  
haired chick. It was funny how he never got to know the girl's name.  
He knew she was hurt after what Zidane did to her and he never apologized  
for it, it was total disrespect.*  
  
Locke: "hmmm, I don't know why I can't stop thinking about this girl she   
was really cute, maybe she could use a little company every once in a w...  
argh! now Im starting to sound like Zidane!" *smack self* "I can't be   
like that to any girl, it's a miracle Queen Garnet likes that moron"  
  
*Locke stands up and looks in the air to see a flying object in the air*  
  
Locke: "Hrm... whys that airship look so familair? I could've sworn I've  
seen it before, guess I shouldn't really worry about it"  
  
*INSIDE THE CASTLE*  
*Zidane wakes up next to Dagger to hear the same noise that Locke heard  
outside*  
  
Zidane: "What? what's that? Sounds like an engine... and a really bad one  
at that!" *looks over* "At least Dagger is still asleep, I don't want her  
getting all wild up for nothing"  
  
*Zidane gets up and gets dressed... he walks to the window and looks out  
to find the same airship Locke saw*  
  
Zidane: "Whoa! That DOES look familair!"  
  
*Dagger is startled by Zidane as she glances over at him with a shocked  
look on her face*  
  
Dagger: "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Zidane: "Oh man... sorry i woke you up, I just see a very strange looking airship  
outside... Is it one of yours?"  
  
*Dagger gets a concerned look on her face, gets up and walks next to Zidane to look  
out the window*  
  
Dagger: "hmmm... nope I don't recognize tha...EEP!!!"  
  
Zidane: *ooo soft*  
  
Dagger: "Zidane!!!"  
  
*Dagger realizes that she only has her shirt on*  
  
Zidane: "Heh Heh, sorry Dagger but..."  
  
Dagger: "Oh, don't worry about it"  
  
Zidane: "Heh Heh"  
  
Dagger: "...."  
  
Zidane: "Wait a minute, what ever happened to Locke? You never know he might've sent  
taht ship or something"  
  
Dagger: "oh, don't be so hasty... i know you don't like him or anything but you   
shouldn't jump to conclusions so soon"  
  
Zidane: *under his breath* "...The Falcon?"  
  
Dagger: "What did you say?"  
  
Zidane: "The Falcon!!"  
  
*Zidane rushes outta the room leaving Dagger behind "You get dressed! and meet  
me down below"  
  
Dagger: "Oh... man that's fine with me"  
  
*Zidane rushes down the hallway but stops suddenly to hear running water and a  
lady's voice*  
  
Beatrix: "la lalala lalalalalala..." *Garnet's Song = Melodies of Life*  
  
Zidane: "Heh heh, she sounds pretty nice... almost as good as Dagger... I wonder..."  
  
Steiner: "...lalalala la lalala" *singing along*  
  
Zidane: "Oh my god...."  
  
*Dagger comes rushing from behind*  
  
Dagger: "Zidane! I thought you were gonna be downstairs!"  
  
Zidane: "Sorry, I got distracted... but im heading down now... hehe wanna hold my  
hand? Can't have you falling or anything..."  
  
Dagger: *ggl* "No im sure i can manage, i've been down the stairs before"  
  
Zidane: "Well, you can never be too careful... ok..."  
  
*Dagger starts to walk down the stairs*  
  
Zidane: "Well, you aren't saying no to a piggy back!"  
  
*Zidane grabs Dagger by the waist and places her on his back and runs down the stairs*  
  
Dagger: "!!!! Zidane!!!! Be careful!"  
  
*They reach the bottom of the stairs and Zidane walks out the door with Garnet still on   
his back. The airship is in clear sight... yep it was the falcon alright, one of locke's  
old airships*  
  
Zidane: "Grrr... so it was him!"  
  
Dagger: *hops off Zidane's back* "Im sure there just coming to pick him up or something...  
don't be so hasty =|*  
  
Zidane: "sorry, I'll be calm..."  
  
*The airship lands about 100 yards away from them in the tiny courtyard and the doors open   
up*  
  
Dagger: "Hello? you don't have permission to land here, please move you airship now"  
  
*Man walks out*  
Mysterious Voice: "We will only be here a short time, we are here to pick up a friend"  
  
Zidane: "hey! you heard the lady! move the ship now!"  
  
Voice: "...only after we get our friend back"  
  
Zidane: "Well, if you want Locke back I don't know where he is! nor do I care! Gah I know  
you now! Damnit Edgar, you and your friends!"  
  
Dagger: "Well.." *looks at Zidane* "Do you know everyone that comes in Alexandria?!"  
  
Zidane: "Well.. no not really... This dude had me jailed in his castle for something  
that I didn't do!"  
  
Edgar: "Oh, quit your complaining! It's not nice to yell at someone infront of a lady"  
  
Zidane: "yeah, whatever... Wheres your brother at? Haven't seen him in forever"  
  
Edgar: "Too tell you the truth Zidane.... I don't know where he ran off too this time..."  
  
Zidane: "Oh geee... that's too bad... Welp! looks like you better move your ship, or else  
Queen Garnet here will get the belt out on you!"  
  
Dagger: "..."  
  
Edgar: "Im sorry, Queen Garnet... allow me to introduce myself, I am Edgar...."  
  
Zidane: "yada yada... hurry with the ship"  
  
Dagger: *sighs* "This isn't going to be another one of your reunions is it Zidane? Because  
the last one with Locke wasn't too great"  
  
*Locke comes running up behind Zidane and Garnet*  
  
Locke: "HEY!! HOLD THE PHONE!! Im right here!"  
  
Edgar: "LOCKE!"  
Locke: "Hey edgar!"  
  
Zidane: "oh gee... don't tell me you guys are gonna hug now"  
  
Dagger: *ggl*   
  
*Locke walks back in the falcon followed by Edgar*  
  
Edgar: "Well, I am very sorry for disturbing your time Queen Garnet, I hope  
to meet you again"  
  
Dagger: "Oh it's ok, have a safe trip back to wherever you are going"  
  
Edgar: "We will, don't worry *smiles*"  
  
*Edgar walks back in the ship and the doors close. The Falcon's engine roars, the propellors  
starts to spin real fast as it gracefully soars into the air... as it clears outta sight Dagger  
gets a relaxed look on her face*  
  
Dagger: "He sure was a nice man... a real gentlemen, a really good pleaser... *omg, what am I talking   
about? Zidane is the only one for me! Last night proved it. And he told me he loved me like  
nobody has ever done before... it was so sweet! I love him and no other man"  
  
*Dagger turned over to Zidane to see he has a madish/sadish look on his face*  
  
Dagger: "Zidane? What's wrong?"  
  
Zidane: "The perfect gentleman huh?"  
  
Dagger: "NO!! I didn't say that to make fun of you!"  
  
Zidane: "Look Dagger, i know im not perfect... and im not going to try to be..."  
  
Dagger: "And I don't want you to be... I like the way you are... Im sorry Zidane"  
  
Zidane: "Ok... I believe you"  
  
Dagger: "You don't sound so sure of it"  
  
Zidane: "Oh, I am..."  
  
Dagger: "Im sorry if I hurt your feelings..."  
  
Zidane: "heh heh, how bout a little proof?"  
  
Dagger: "ZIDANE...!!"  
  
Zidane: "I know, I know... im just kidding"  
  
Dagger: "Actually... I was going to say meet me tonight"  
  
Zidane: "WHOA! Seriously?!"  
  
Dagger: "Yes, I wanna make it up too you... in the best way"  
  
Zidane: "Hrm.. which would be what?" *knowing very well what it is*  
  
Dagger: *sweatdrop* *ggl*  
  
Zidane: *mmm... shes getting me all worked up over what i THINK she wants to do... hell.. it  
better be what she wants to do!*  
  
Dagger: *hugs Zidane* "Im sorry... I won't do it again... I love you"  
  
Zidane: *embrasses Dagger* "I love you too... sorry I overreacted"  
  
Dagger: "It's ok... save it for tonight though ok?"  
  
Zidane: "sure, i'll... heh heh.. I'll save it"  
  
*Zidane and Dagger walk back into the castle after a few minutes of hugging each   
other. Zidane loved her, he thought he shouldn't get all fussy if she talked  
good about another guy... there are better people then him out there in the   
world. Yeah, he trusted her... trusted her more then anything/one else in the  
world he just didn't know how to tell her without making a complete fool of   
himself. He didn't know what to think, he was actually still a little jealous  
over what Dagger said about Edgar *who wouldn't* but he was going to have to   
get over it, it's her duty to judge the people that she meets*  
  
*Back inside the castle... Poor Steiner couldn't get over the way Beatrix swayed  
everywhere she walked... to him it was like... Wow. Of course him being a knight  
and all he never had any quality time to get a date with a girl or anything.   
Which makes him pretty sad... also makes you wonder why hes never taken the chance.  
was it because he was trying to maybe get a date with Garnet?! Na... he's too old,  
maybe it was because he was maybe trying to get a date with Beatrix! If that's the   
case... his dream more then came true. Steiner's tongue was practically hanging out  
of his mouth looking at Beatrix and replying to Garnet's orders with "Don't be getting  
any funny ideas" or "Is it safe?" WHILE looking at Beatrix... it was like that all  
day. Pretty amusing to Zidane though.... he found it funny that a middle aged man  
can be so friggin whipped, and Beatrix just takes it all in, probrably helping Dagger  
out to not let Steiner know about Zidane and Dagger. But you know she was having a  
good time with it!*  
  
*That night, Zidane never showed up to Daggers room that night... so she was getting  
awfully worried that he was mad at her. She was already dressed in her thin nightgown  
he liked so much... and had already made up her bed and had a few scented candles   
burning.*  
  
Dagger: *sniff* "I don't want to make him mad... not after everything he has done for   
me..." *put her hands together* "I love you Zidane, now and forever. I want to be  
with you and nobody else, I don't know how to describe this.... you make me feel  
all warm and cozy inside. When I see you again I'll let you know. I want to be..."  
  
Dagger: "...your canary"  
Zidane: "...your canary"  
  
*Dagger turns around to see Zidane standing slouched over with a sad look on   
his face*  
  
Dagger: "Zidane? oh my god.. Zidane what's wrong?!"  
  
Zidane: "Im sorry..."  
  
*Dagger runs to Zidane and hugs him... then Zidane lets out a deep breath*  
  
Zidane: "Dagger, i've been a fool... I got jealous over something stupid...  
it's hard to describe... just the way I am"  
  
Dagger: "Oh, it's ok Zidane... I love you... no other"  
  
Zidane: "Thank you... I love you too"  
  
*Zidane moves his hand down her shoulder and "accidently" slips off one of her sleeves  
to her gown, Dagger giggles a little knowing that is was a total accident and teases  
Zidane by pulling it back on.*  
  
Zidane: "Oh.... Queen Tease... of the Teaser Castle... what am I to do  
with you?"  
  
Dagger: *ggl* "Gee, I don't know... maybe you should help me contain my  
actions by pinning me to the bed and not letting me up!"  
  
Zidane: "Good idea"  
  
*Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Zidane's hands flew behind him like a  
rocket as Dagger went and answered the Door. It was Beatrix... with a very excited  
looking Steiner behind her. Both Salute... almost*  
  
Beatrix: "Queen Garnet, I have just received word that Freya is back in Bermecia  
along with Amarant. She figured that with us here that she could go back to  
her home and help the king rebuild and protect"  
  
Dagger: *nods* "Ok thank you, you are dismissed"  
  
Steiner: "la lalala, lalalalalala"  
  
Beatrix: *grins* "You come with me big man" *winks*  
  
*Beatrix and Steiner walk out of Dagger's Room and into there own *uh oh* and shut  
the door lightly and then...*  
  
Steiner: "WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Zidane: "errr.. oh man... poor beatrix"  
  
Dagger: "heehee, I don't even wanna know... now back to what we were doing"  
  
Zidane: "Yeah, heh heh.. back to that"  
  
Dagger: "One thing though Zidane... *sweatdrop* do you think we could... go..  
longer?"  
  
Zidane: "Longer?"  
  
Dagger: "Yea, I was really worried that I had made you made... I don't want to  
do it again"  
  
Zidane: "Well only if you want too... "  
  
Dagger: "yes Zidane... I know you didn't sleep very good last night either, and  
I want to make sure you do tonight... In my own... personal... way"  
  
Zidane: *eyes widen* "whoa! are you serious?!"  
  
Dagger: *nods*  
  
*Zidane slowly reaches down Dagger's gown as her heart pounds and her eyes widen...  
then she smiles at him*  
  
Dagger: "what are you reaching for?"  
  
Zidane: "Your necklace"  
  
Dagger: "Oh... well im not wearing it right now... what do you need it for?"  
  
Zidane: "Well... I wanted it to remind you of.. us... That sorta thing"  
  
Dagger: "Oh Zidane... I don't need anything to remind me of you, you so sweet   
and caring to me... *kisses him* I want to be your bird"  
  
Zidane: "Heh heh, does that mean we can flutter?"  
  
Dagger: "And what does THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
Zidane: "hehe I can't tell ya...."  
  
Dagger: "But..."  
  
Zidane: "...I'll have to show ya"  
  
*Dagger smiles as Zidane inches closer to her... backing her into her own bed. Dagger  
hit the edge and falls back on it... landing with her arms flung outward. She knew  
what was coming... she knew that they were about to make love again, but this time  
she was ready... It won't be like last time. She knew she didn't have to be  
nervous around him. But.. she couldn't wait she wanted Zidane to go at her  
again and not hold back like he did last time. Zidane poked her in her  
belly a few times to make her feel comfortable again... it's something that  
he wanted to do anyway. after a few moments of it... Zidane touched her again..  
yup she was well comfortable... and relaxed... very well relaxed. Dagger grabbed Zidane  
and roughly pulled him closer to him for a kiss, he didn't expect it... he was caught  
off guard and feel flat on her... she didnt' mind... all she could do was get  
more excited... She took her hand and ran it along the edge of his belt. She wasn't  
shaky at all, it was like she didn't care for anything else but him. She unsnapped  
his belt and threw it too the side of the room where it hit with a loud thud against  
the wall. She giggled as she removed his vest and shirt as well... Zidane looked in  
her eyes and saw a sorta twinkle in them... This reminded him of when they first sat  
on the roof of the castle... to watch the stars in the sky, and where they had there  
first kiss. Nobody was around but them, it was the perfect night... it was also  
the first time he had ever really looked at the full moon.*  
  
*Zidane slid his hands on her sides, pulling her gown offa her... revealing her   
amazingly stunning body! It was incredibile! Unlike her mother... who looked  
like a failed experiment from the island of doctor Moreou. Dagger smiled  
at him like she never did before... her face was so beautiful, and so   
innocent... too bad she couldn't act that way, "she would have to act naughty some  
time in her life... might as well be now" Zidane was thinking... Zidane removed  
his own pants and look at her... she was tense at that point... she was giggling  
those... nervous giggles*  
  
Zidane: "Dagger, heh heh.. are you ok? not going to hyperventilate on me are you?"  
  
Dagger: "oh... whew... oh no Zidane... heehee, im fine!"  
  
*Zidane pressed against her body *ooo soft* and gently slides himself into her,  
she bit her hand to keep from screaming from excitement... Zidane looked a bit   
shocked*  
  
Zidane: *laughs* "are you sure you ok?"  
  
Dagger: *nods her head fast* "yea.. im fine!"  
  
*Zidane poked her in her belly again to see how wilded up he could get her..  
it only made things worse... she had grabbed him and pulled him even closer to  
her and made an innocent girl's face at him... Zidane in his mind was laughing  
his ass off, he had never seen her so excited before... he knew that she could   
get excited... just not THIS excited. It was because Dagger was really sorry  
for what she did.... even if it was for something stupid... she had to make it  
better... Zidane pressed even harder against her and moved faster with her...  
Dagger suddenly realized at that point that she forgot to lock her door... so she  
slowly pulled a cover over them so nobody would see them acting like wild rabbits.  
It had gotten hot under that cover pretty fast... but they didn't care, they were  
enjoying themselves too much*  
  
*Vivi is walking along outside and hears some noise and laughter in daggers room...  
he wonders what is going on... and slowly opens the door, he knew Zidane was in there  
so it had to be ok to walk in and say hello. When Vivi walked in that door, he had   
never seen anything so amusing in his life... a bouncy laughy blanket...*  
  
Vivi: "oh..." *walks out and shuts the door*  
  
*Zidane and Dagger look up at the door*  
  
Zidane: "What the hell was that?"  
  
Dagger: "I don't know, *looks back at Zidane* hehe.. *pulls him back under*  
  
Zidane: "but I... WHOA!"  
  
*a couple of hours pass.... they were both so sweaty from being under that blanket that they  
had to open up a couple of windows to get air in there... not to the glass vase next to   
Dagger's bed was all fogged up*  
  
Zidane: "Hey Dagger, can I ask you something?"  
  
Dagger: "Of course"  
  
Zidane: "If we... um... ever broke up... which I hope will NEVER happen... would you  
kick me out of the castle?"  
  
Dagger: "Oh, don't be silly! I could never do that!"  
  
Zidane: "...and also... you remember the first night that I kissed you?"  
  
Dagger: "of course I do Zidane... The night was full of quietness, but the sky  
was full of life... the stars were shining bright... the moon was full... and  
there wasn't a cloud in the sky"  
  
Zidane: "wow.. you remembered? I didn't think you would"  
  
Dagger: *looks foward* "I couldn't never forget... it was my first dream come true... you   
are my first love Zidane, I don't want to stop loving you. *closes her eyes* That night  
was the best... The stars were shining, just like your eyes... the Moon was full or life,  
just like you are... and I just loved it. Just like I do now.   
  
*Dagger glances over and find Zidane half asleep with a smile on his face. Dagger smiled  
back, he had heard her... just didn't know what to say... it was a real shocker that dagger  
could talk like that too him. He could finally sleep... sleep well next to the one he   
loved... and that's what they both did*  
  
*in the hallway*  
Steiner: "WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!! IM A MAN!!!!!!!"  
  
Zidane and Dagger: "Oh god..."  
  
THE END  



End file.
